Rodzina Połanieckich/III/VII
Rodzina Połanieckich 50 Zawiłowski mógł sobie powiedzieć, że i poetom przyświeca czasem szczęśliwa gwiazda. Od chwili zaręczyn z panną Castelli przychodziło mu wprawdzie często do głowy, że trzeba będzie teraz pomyśleć o środkach na urządzenie domu i opędzenie wydatków tak ślubu jak i wesela, ale będąc przede wszystkim zakochanym i nie mając w ogóle jasnego pojęcia o podobnych rzeczach przedstawiał sobie to wszystko tylko jak jakąś nową trudność życiową, którą należy przezwyciężyć; złamał zaś ich już tyle w życiu, że ufając w swe siły mniemał, że złamie i tę, ale nad sposobami dotychczas nie rozmyślał. Natomiast rozmyślali za niego inni. Stary pan Zawiłowski, w którym, obok całego uznania dla geniuszów, nic nie mogło zachwiać wiary, iż każdy poeta musi mieć w głowie: „fiu, fiu!" — wezwał Połanieckiego na osobną naradę i rzekł mu: — Ja powiem otwarcie, że mi się ten chłopak spodobał, bo ojciec jego był z przeproszeniem wielki hultaj: nic, panie, tylko karty, kobiety i konie!... Doczekał się też za życia pokuty. A młody się w niego nie wdał — i nie tylko ujmy nazwisku nie przyniósł, ale chlubę. No, inni nie bardzo mnie do tego przyzwyczaili, toteż o nim, da Pan Bóg pożyć, nie zapomnę, ale i zaraz chciałbym dla niego coś zrobić, bo choć to daleki krewny, ale krewny i nazwisko to samo, a to grunt! Na to Połaniecki odrzekł: — Myśmy już o tym myśleli, tylko to trudna rzecz. Byle wspomnieć o pomocy, to mu ambicja tak bije do głowy, że najcierpliwszego może do złości doprowadzić. — Proszę... Takaż to harda sztuka! — przerwał z widocznym zadowoleniem pan Zawiłowski. — Tak jest. On prowadzi księgi i korespondencję w naszym Domu od niedawna, ale szczerześmy go pokochali, więc obaj ze wspólnikiem sami zaofiarowaliśmy mu kredyt; powiedzieliśmy tak: „Weź kilka tysięcy rubli na wydatki i urządzenie domu, a oddasz nam w ciągu trzech lat z tego, co ci wpłynie za książkę." Nie chciał. Powiedział nam, że ufa swojej narzeczonej, że jest pewny, iż ona zastosuje się do niego — i nie chciał. Osnowski miał też ochotę ofiarować mu pomoc, aleśmy go powstrzymali wiedząc, że to na nic... To będzie trudna sprawa. — Może też on coś ma? — Ma i nie ma. Teraz dopiero dowiedzieliśmy się, że mu po matce zostało kilkanaście tysięcy rubli, ale on z procentu utrzymuje ojca w domu dla obłąkanych, i kapitał uważa za nienaruszalny. Że z niego nic nie weźmie, to pewna, bo, nim zaczął u nas urzędować, znosił taką biedę, że wprost głód marł, a nie ruszył ani grosza. To taki charakter. I zrozumie szanowny pan, dlaczego go tak cenimy. On, zdaje się, coś teraz pisze i liczy, że z tego opędzi koszta urządzenia. Może być. Teraz jego nazwisko dużo znaczy. — Gruszki na wierzbie! — rzekł pan Zawiłowski. — Mówisz pan, że jego nazwisko dużo znaczy? — proszę!... Ale to gruszki na wierzbie! — Niekoniecznie; tylko, że to nie przyjdzie prędko. — To z wami robił ceremonie, boście mu obcy, ale ja krewny. Połaniecki potrząsnął głową: — My mu obcy, ale dawniejsi znajomi od pana i znamy go lepiej. Pan Zawiłowski, nieprzywykły, żeby mu się ktokolwiek sprzeciwiał, począł ruszać swoimi białymi wąsami i sapać z niezadowolenia. Pierwszy też raz w życiu przyszło mu biedzić się o to, czy ktoś, komu on chce dać pieniędzy, raczy je przyjąć. Razem go to dziwiło, podobało mu się i gniewało go. Przypomniał sobie teraz to, o czym Połanieckiemu nie wspominał, ile to razy płacił był weksle za ojca młodego człowieka — i jakie weksle! A oto jabłko padło tak daleko od jabłoni, że teraz był nowy i niespodziewany kłopot. — No — rzekł po chwili — może to Bóg miłosierny daje, że młodsze pokolenia tak się zmieniają, bo diabłu do nich: ani przystąp!... Tu twarz rozjaśniła mu się nagle ogromnie poczciwą radością. Niewyczerpany optymizm, leżący na dnie jego duszy, znalazłszy realny dowód na swe usprawiedliwienie, napełnił mu serce wesołymi widzeniami. — Zgryźże go tu, panie diable — rzekł — kiedy to bestia jak z karnie nia!... Zdolne szelmy! zawzięte w robocie! — i charaktery — ot co! charaktery! Tu wytrzeszczył oczy i kręcąc głową, usta złożył na znak podziwu jak do gwizdania, a potem dodał: — Proszę! i to w szlachcie! Dalibóg, takem się nie spodziewał. — Zdaje się też — rzekł Połaniecki — że nie będzie innej rady, tylko panna Castelli musi się do niego zastosować. Lecz stary szlachcic skrzywił się nagle: — To niby się gada! hm! Zastosuje się, nie zastosuje? — licho ją wie! Młoda, jak to młoda, może i gotowa na wszystko, ale kto zaręczy, na jak długo? A prócz tego jest tam ciotka i ten usłużny nieboszczyk, co to, jak, panie, huknie spod ziemi, to i gadajże z nim!... Ja, dalibóg, cenię takich, co się dorobili majątku, ale jak kto wylazł z folwarku, nie ze dworu, a udaje, że mieszkał zawsze w pałacach, to mu się chce pałaców. I tak było ze starym Broniczem. Na próżności tam nie zbywało im obojgu, i w takiej szkole chowała się młoda. Nic, panie, tylko wygody i zbytek. Ignacy ich pod tym względem nie zna — i pan nie znasz. Taka, ot! (tu wskazał głową na córkę) poszłaby na poddasze, jakby raz dała słowo, ale tam może nie pójść łatwo. — Ja ich nie znam — rzekł Połaniecki — i różnie o nich słyszałem, a przez życzliwość dla Ignasia chciałbym wiedzieć wreszcie, co o nich sądzić. — Co o nich sądzić? Ja znam je dawniej, a też nie bardzo wiem. Ano! sądząc z tego, co gada sama Broniczowa — święte kobiety, panie, najzacniejsze!... I pobożne! — ho! za życia by je kanonizować!... Ale to, widzisz pan, jest tak: są u nas kobiety, które Boga i przykazania wiary noszą w sercu, a są też i takie, które sobie z naszej katolickiej religii robią katolicki sport — i takie najgłośniej gadają i wyrastają, gdzie ich nie posiał. Ot, co jest! — A, jaką pan ma słuszność — rzekł śmiejąc się Połaniecki. — Co? nieprawda? — spytał Zawiłowski. — Ja się napatrzył różnym rzeczom w życiu... Ale wróćmy do materii. Masz tedy pan jaki sposób, żeby ten żbik przyjął pomoc, czy nie masz? — Trzeba będzie coś obmyśleć, ale w tej chwili nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi. Wtem panna Helena Zawiłowska, która, zajęta wyszywaniem na kan wie, milczała do tej chwili, jakby nie słysząc rozmowy, podniosła nagle swe stalowe, zimne oczy i rzekła: — Jest sposób bardzo prosty. Stary szlachcic spojrzał na nią: — Ot i znalazła! Cóż to za taki prosty sposób? — Niech papa złoży dostateczny kapitał dla ojca pana Ignacego. — To lepiej było ci nie radzić. Już ja dosyć w życiu zrobił dla ojca pana Ignacego, choć go nie chciałem na oczy widzieć, a teraz chciałbym coś zrobić dla samego pana Ignacego. — Tak, ale jeśli jego ojciec będzie miał zabezpieczony do śmierci procent, to on sam będzie mógł rozporządzać tym, co ma po matce. — A jak mi Bóg miły, prawda! — rzekł ze zdumieniem pan Zawiłowski. — Patrzże pan! Tośmy obaj na próżno głowy łamali, a ona znalazła! Jak mi Bóg miły, prawda! — Pani ma zupełną słuszność — rzekł Połaniecki. I spojrzał na nią z ciekawością, lecz ona już pochyliła swą obojętną i jakby przedwcześnie zwiędłą twarz nad robotą. Wiadomość o takim obrocie sprawy ucieszyła mocno panią Połaniecką i Bigielów, a przy tym dała powód do rozmów o pannie Helenie Zawiłowskiej. Niegdyś miała ona opinię panny zimnej i ceniącej nad wszystko formy; lecz opowiadano, że później przez ten chłód przedarło się do jej serca wielkie uczucie, które zmieniwszy się w tragedię zmieniło również i tę niegdyś światową istotę na kobietę dziwną, oderwaną od ludzi, zamkniętą w sobie, zazdrosną o swój ból. Niektórzy wynosili jej wielką dobroczynność, ale jeśli istotnie była dobroczynną, to tak skrycie, że nikt nic dobrze nie wiedział. Trudno też było komukolwiek się do niej zbliżyć, gdyż obojętność jej zbyt była podobna do dumy. Mężczyźni utrzymywali, że w obejściu jej jest wprost coś pogardliwego, jakby nie mogła darować im, że żyją. Zawiłowski był w Przytułowie i wrócił dopiero w tydzień po rozmowie starego z Połanieckim, to jest wówczas, gdy szlachcic złożył już na imię jego ojca dwa razy większy kapitał niż ten, który służył dotychczas na opłatę domu zdrowia. Dowiedziawszy się o tym poleciał dziękować i bronić się przed przyjęciem, lecz stary czując pewny grunt pod nogami zburczał go z miejsca. — A ty co masz tu do gadania — rzekł — kiedy ja dla ciebie nic nie zrobił?... Tobie nic nie dałem, więc nie masz prawa przyjmować albo nie przyjmować, a że mi się podobało przyjść z pomocą choremu krewnemu, to każdemu wolno. I rzeczywiście nie było na to nic do odpowiedzenia, więc skończyło się na uściskach i wzruszeniu, w którym obaj ci, niedawno obcy sobie ludzie, poczuli się naprawdę krewnymi. Nawet i panna Helena okazywała „panu Ignasiowi" życzliwość, co zaś do starego pana Zawiłowskiego, ten bolejąc skrycie nad tym, że nie ma syna, pokochał młodego człowieka serdecznie, i gdy w tydzień później pani Broniczowa wpadłszy dla jakiegoś sprawunku do Warszawy przyszła dowiedzieć się, co słychać z pedogrą, a zarazem mówiąc o młodej parze powtórzyła kilkakrotnie na większą chwałę „Niteczki", że wychodzi za człowieka bez majątku, staruszek zniecierpliwił się i zawołał: — Co mi tam pani mówisz! Bóg to raczy wiedzieć, kto robi lepszą partię nawet pod względem majątkowym, nie mówiąc już o innych. I pani Broniczowa, która zresztą znosiła wszystko od starego weredyka, zniosła gładko nawet wzmiankę o „innych względach". Natomiast w pół godziny później rozpuściła do woli skrzydła wyobraźni. Odwiedziwszy po drodze Połanieckich opowiedziała im, że pan Zawiłowski formalnie przyrzekł jej uczynić ze swoich majątków pruskich ordynację dla „tego kochanego Ignasia". Sama wyznała również, że pokochała „tego kochanego Ignasia" tak niepohamowanym macierzyńskim uczuciem, iż chwilami zastępował w jej sercu Lola. W końcu wyraziła niezachwianą pewność, iż Teodor pokochał go nie mniej od niej i że dla obojga pamięć Lola stała się przez to mniej bolesną. Zawiłowski nie wiedział ani o tym, że w sercu pani Broniczowej zastąpił Lola, ani o wynalezionej przez nią ordynacji. Spostrzegł jednak, iż jego stosunek do ludzi poczyna się zmieniać. Wiadomość o owej ordynacji musiała się rozejść z piorunującą szybkością po mieście, albowiem znajomi witali go jakoś inaczej, a nawet koledzy biurowi, ludzie uczciwi, poczęli z nim być mniej poufali. Wróciwszy z Przytułowa musiał pójść w odwiedziny do wszystkich, którzy byli obecni na wieczorze zaręczynowym u Osnowskich, i szybkość, z jaką mu oddał wizytę taki na przykład Maszko, świadczyła również o tej zmianie stosunku. Maszko w pierwszych chwilach znajomości traktował go trochę z góry. Teraz nie przestał wprawdzie być protekcjonalnym, ale ileż było życzliwej i przyjacielskiej poufałości w jego obejściu, jaka wyrozumiałość — nawet dla poezji! Nie! Maszko nic nie miał przeciw poezji; wolałby może, żeby wiersze Zawiłowskiego były w duchu odpowiedniejszym obozowi prawdziwie dobrze myślących ludzi, ale w ogóle na istnienie poezji się zgadzał, a nawet ją pochwalał. Łaskawe jego usposobienie i dla poezji, i dla poety widać było w jego spojrzeniu, w jego uśmiechu, w powtarzaniu co chwila: „Ale owszem, owszem, ale bardzo!" Zawiłowski, który był pod wieloma względami naiwny, lecz przy tym wyjątkowo inteligentny, zrozumiał jednak, że w tym wszystkim jest jakieś udawanie czegoś, i pomyślał: „Dlaczego ten, niby rozumny, człowiek tak pozuje, że to widać?" I tego samego dnia poruszył to pytanie w rozmowie u Połanieckich, u nich bowiem poznał był Maszkę. — Ja, gdybym pozował — rzekł — starałbym się tak robić, żeby się na tym nie poznali. — Ci, którzy pozują — odpowiedział Połaniecki — liczą na to, że choć się ludzie na pozie poznają, w końcu przez samo lenistwo lub brak odwagi cywilnej zgodzą się na to, co poza ma wyrażać. To zresztą trudna rzecz. Czyś pan uważał, że kobiety, które się różują, tracą z wolna miarę w oku? Z pozowaniem jest tak samo. Najinteligentniejsi tracą miarę. — Prawda — odpowiedział Zawiłowski—jak również prawda i to, że ludziom można wszystko narzucić. — Co do Maszki — mówił dalej Połaniecki — wie przy tym, że się żenisz z panną, która uchodzi za zamożną; wie, żeście się polubili ze starym panem Zawiłowskim, i może chciałby za pańską protekcją zbliżyć się z nim. Maszko musi myśleć o przyszłości, bo mówiono mi, że sprawa o zwalenie testamentu, od której zależy jego los, nie stoi zbyt pomyślnie. Jakoż tak było. Ów młody adwokat, występujący w obronie testamentu, okazywałaż nadto wiele zręczności, energii i oporu. Lecz na tym skończyła się rozmowa o Maszce, albowiem pani Marynia zaczęła się wypytywać o Przytułów i jego mieszkańców, dla Zawiłowskiego zaś był to przedmiot niewyczerpany. W wyrazistym opowiadaniu ukazał się dwór przytułowski, z lipami przy drogach, dalej cienisty ogród, stawy, trzciny, olszyny i na widnokręgu pas sosnowego lasu. Krzemień, który był już zbladł w pamięci Maryni, stanął przed nią teraz jak żywy, i w tym chwilowym odżyciu tęsknoty pomyślała, że kiedyś, kiedyś poprosi Stacha, by ją zawiózł choć do Wątorów, do tego kościółka, w którym ją chrzcili i w którym pochowana była jej matka. Może w tej chwili Krzemień przypomniał się i Połanieckiemu, albowiem machnąwszy ręką, rzekł: — To wszędzie na wsi tak samo. Pamiętam, co mawiał Bukacki, że on lubiłby namiętnie wieś, ale pod warunkiem, żeby w domu był doskonały kucharz, duża biblioteka, ładne i inteligentne kobiety — i żeby nie potrzebował dłużej tam siedzieć na rok niż dwa dni. I ja go rozumiem. — A jednak — rzekła Marynia — tak ci się chce mieć swój kawałek ziemi pod miastem? — Żeby latem mieszkać u siebie, nie u Bigielów, jak musimy uczynić w tym roku. — A we mnie — rzekł Zawiłowski —jak tylko jestem na wsi, odzywają się jakieś polne instynkta. Zresztą moja narzeczona nie lubi miasta, a to dla mnie dosyć. — Linetka naprawdę nie lubi miasta? — spytała z zajęciem Marynia. — Bo to urodzona artystka. Ja przecie także patrzę na naturę i odczuwam ją, ale ona pokazuje mi takie rzeczy, których sam nie umiałbym dostrzec. Przed kilku dniami wybraliśmy się wszyscy do lasu, gdzie pokazywała mi na przykład paprocie w słońcu. To takie ładne! Nauczyła mnie także, że pnie sosen mają, zwłaszcza w wieczornym oświetleniu, ton fioletowy. Ona otwiera mi oczy na kolory, których przedtem nie widziałem, i jak jakaś wróżka chodząc po lesie pokazuje mi nowe światy. Połaniecki pomyślał, że wszystko to może być dowodem artyzmu, ale może być również objawem mody i tego wmawianego w siebie powszechnie zamiłowania do malarstwa, a w nim do kolorytu, którym wojuje dziś byle panna nie z miłości dla sztuki, ale dla popisu. Sam on nie zajmował się malarstwem, spostrzegł jednak, że dla światowych gąsek stało się ono w ostatnich czasach towarem, chętnie wystawianym na jarmarku próżności, albo, inaczej mówiąc, frazesem mającym dowodzić artystycznej kultury i artystycznej duszy. Ale zachował te myśli dla siebie. Zawiłowski zaś mówił dalej: — Ona przy tym ogromnie lubi dzieci wiejskie! Mówi, że to takie doskonałe modele i mniej spospolitowane niż młode Włoszęta. Jak pogoda, cały dzień jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu i opaliliśmy się oboje. Uczę się też grać w tenis i robię wielkie postępy. To się zdaje łatwo, a z początku idzie bardzo trudno. Pan Osnowski grywa zapalczywie, żeby nie utyć. Trudno wypowiedzieć, co to za dobry i delikatny człowiek. Połaniecki, który za czasów swego pobytu w Belgii uprawiał tenis nie mniej zapalczywie od pana Osnowskiego, począł się teraz chełpić swym doświadczeniem i rzekł: — Żebym tam był, pokazałbym wam, jak się gra w tenis. Mnie tak! — odpowiedział Zawiłowski — ale oni tam zresztą dobrze grają, zwłaszcza Kopowski. — A, to pan Kopowski jest w Przytułowie? — spytał Połaniecki. — Jest — odpowiedział Zawiłowski. I nagle obaj spojrzawszy sobie w oczy w jednej chwili odgadli, że obaj coś wiedzą — i umilkli. Nastała chwila ciszy i nawet zakłopotania, albowiem pani Marynia zaczerwieniła się niespodzianie, a nie umiejąc tego ukryć, czerwieniła się coraz mocniej. Zawiłowski, który rozumiał dotąd, że jest wyłącznym posiadaczem tajemnicy, spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem jej rumieńce i zmieszał się również, następnie zaś chcąc zakłopotanie zagadać, począł mówić pośpiesznie: — Tak, Kopowski jest w Przytułowie. Pan Osnowski zaprosił go dlatego, że panna Lineta nie skończyła jego portretu, a później nie będzie na to czasu. Prócz tego, bawi tam krewna pana Osnowskiego, panna Ratkowska, i myślę, że Kopowski o nią się stara. To bardzo miła i cicha panienka. W sierpniu wyjeżdżamy wszyscy do Scheveningen, bo te panie nie lubią Ostendy... Gdyby pan Zawiłowski nie był przyszedł z taką serdeczną pomocą memu ojcu, ja nie byłbym mógł pojechać, ale teraz mam rozwiązane ręce... To rzekłszy począł mówić z Połanieckim o swym stanowisku w biurze, którego nie chciał porzucić. Prosił natomiast, by ze względu na wyjątkowe okoliczności mógł otrzymać kilkomiesięczny urlop. Po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł, albowiem pilno mu było do pisania listu do narzeczonej. Za parę dni miał znów jechać do Przytułowa, ale tymczasem pisywał, niekiedy nawet po dwa razy dziennie. I przez drogę do swego mieszkania układał sobie słowa listu, wiedział bowiem, że panna Lineta będzie czytała go na współkę z panią Broniczową, że obie będą szukały w nim nie tylko serca, ale skrzydeł, i że piękniejsze ustępy będą czytane pod sekretem pani Anecie, panu Osnowskiemu, a nawet pannie Ratkowskiej. Ale nie brał tego za złe swojej ukochanej „Niteczce" — owszem, był jej wdzięczny, że się nim chlubi, i dokładał wszystkich sił, by odpowiedzieć jej wysokiemu o nim wyobrażeniu. Nie gniewała go również myśl, że ludzie będą wiedzieli, jak ją kocha. „Niech wiedzą, że jest kochana tak jak nikt w świecie!" Obok tego, myślał teraz trochę i o Maryni. Rumieńce jej wzruszyły go, widział w nich bowiem dowód przeczystej natury, która nie tylko sama nie byłaby zdolna do złego, ale którą nawet zło cudze zawstydza, uraża i trwoży. I porównując ją z Osnowską, zrozumiał, jaka jednak przepaść może dzielić kobiety, pozornie bliskie sobie przez położenie towarzyskie i poziom umysłowy. Połaniecki zaś rzekł po wyjściu Zawiłowskiego: — Widziałaś, że i Zawiłowski musiał czego dopatrzyć. Teraz nie mam już wątpliwości. Ślepy ten Osnowski! ślepy! Pani Marynia zaś odpowiedziała: — Właśnie jego zaślepienie powinno ją ująć i powstrzymać. To byłoby okropne! — To nie „byłoby" — to jest. Widzisz, szlachetne dusze płacą za ufność wdzięcznością, podłe — pogardą.